Don't Take the Girl
by bookbabe32186
Summary: Harry/Ginny story loosely based around the Tim McGraw song, "Don't Take the Girl" A/U in the fact that Harry's parents and Sirius did not die


"Harry! Your dad and Sirius are waiting for you! Hurry up or they'll leave without you!" Lilly called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Mum!" eight-year old Harry called back, thundering down the stairs carrying an armload of stuff. "I'm ready!"

"Harry, dear, you and your dad and Sirius are only going to the Quidditch pitch for the day," laughed Lilly, rumpling his ever unruly hair. "I don't think you're going to need all of that." She pulled the bathing suit out of his arms.

"Hey, little Prongs," Sirius popped his head in the door. "All set? Your friend's waiting for us outside."

"My friend? I thought we were going alone." Harry dropped his load of gear and ran out the door. He came to a halting stop when he saw who was walking through the front gate. "Awww! Dad! Not her! Anyone but her!"

"Harry!" scolded James, glancing down at his carbon copy son. "Ginny is a very sweet girl."

"But, Dad, she's a _girl_! We can't take a girl with us to the Quidditch pitch!" Harry pouted and crossed her arms.

"I though you'd be excited to have a friend come along," Sirius said, who was leaning against the porch railing.

"Take Ron, or Fred and George, any of the Weasleys, even Percy!" Harry burst out. "What about Neville, or, or, or Draco even! Anyone but Ginny! Daddy, _**please**_, don't take the girl!" 

* * *

"Harry! If you're picking up Ginny at 7 you better get a move on!" James called, banging on the bathroom door.

"What time is it?" seventeen-year old Harry asked, opening the door.

"It's 6:45," James said, showing Harry his watch.

"I've got plenty of time," Harry said with a laugh. "I'm apparating to the Weasley's." Harry dashed across the hall to his room.

Five minutes later, Harry jogged down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen.

"Bye, Mum, Dad," he said, stooping to kiss Lilly's cheek. "Be back later."

"Harry, I know for a fact that Molly and Arthur expect Ginny to be home at midnight," James said. "Therefore you should be able to apparate home no later than 12:05. No sneaking into Ginny's room again."

"Yes, Dad," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry James, we're serious," Lilly said.

"No, you're James and Lilly," Harry said, grabbing the bunch of flowers off the table with a grin. He spun around to apparate, his last glimpse before blackness of his parents groaning and rolling their eyes.

Harry landed with a pop! in the middle of the Weasley kitchen. Molly Weasley spun around with a ladle in her hand.

"Harry! You gave me a scare!" Molly pulled him into a hug. "Sit! Are you hungry?"

"No, no thanks, Molly," Harry said, edging out the door. "Ginny and I are going to dinner. I'm just going to run up and get her." Harry ran up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, opening her bedroom door. "Where're we going tonight?"

"It's a secret," Harry said, pulling her into his arms. "Close your eyes." 

Harry and Ginny made their way out of the restaurant holding close to one another. Harry pulled Ginny to a stop and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Too quickly, Harry felt Ginny being jerked away from him. He opened his eyes to see a masked man holding onto Ginny with a wand pointed at her.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. "Let her go!"

"That's enough, Mr. Potter," the man said. "Now, if you'll listen and follow my directions, your little girly here will not be harmed."

"You can have anything you like," Harry said, setting down his wand. "Here's all the money I've got on me." He dropped a money bag. "And you can have the keys to my house. I'll give you anything you want. But, mister, _**please**_, don't take the girl!" 

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny leaned over twenty-three year old Harry's sleeping form, shaking his arm. "Harry!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Harry bolted up in the bed.

"It's time," Ginny said.

"Time for what?" Harry asked, reaching for his glasses.

"Time to become parents," laughed Ginny, rubbing her swollen belly.

"You're having the baby?" Harry squealed. "Well, get up! We've gotta get you to St. Mungo's right away!"

"Sweetheart, calm down," Ginny giggled. "We've still got awhile before the baby makes an appearance. You just get dressed, grab my suitcase and meet me downstairs. I'm going to floo our parents and let them know we're on the way."

Harry was already half dressed by the time Ginny left the bedroom. 

"Alright, Mrs. Potter," the medi-witch, Kyra said, smiling up at her. "We're ready to go here. Give us a few pushes and we'll have you two a baby!"

"Okay, Gin," Harry said. "This is it!" He squeezed Ginny's hand and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Harry, I can't do it!" Ginny wailed. "It hurts and I'm so tired!"

"I know you are," Harry said. "But you've done so beautifully and we're so close now! Just a little bit longer, love!"

"Okay, Mrs. Potter!" Kyra exclaimed. "Here we go! Big push! Come on!"

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and pushed with all her might.

"It's a boy!" Kyra smiled, as Ginny collapsed back into the pillows.

"It's a boy, Harry," Ginny whispered in awe, staring at the slimy, red, screaming baby being placed on her belly. "He's really here."

"What're we gonna call him?" Harry asked, kissing Ginny's hand that he was holding. "We never did decide. Is he a Matthew or a Oliver?"

"He's a James," Ginny said, smiling tearfully at her husband. Harry looked down at the tiny baby that already had the trademark unruly Potter hair. "James Sirius Potter."

"He's perfect," Harry said, stroking James' hair. "Thank you, Ginny. My dad will love it. I love it. And I love you."

"Mr. Potter? Would you like to take you son out to meet the rest of his family while we get your wife cleaned up?" Kyra asked, wrapping James up in a fluffy blue blanket.

"My son," Harry said, an intense feeling of love washing over him as Kyra placed James in his arms.

"Go on, Harry," Ginny said. "Go introduce Jamie to his waiting grandparents. Then you can bring them all back in with you." Harry walked out the door and down the hall to the family waiting area, cradling James against his chest.

He paused in the door, smiling at the sight before him. His dad and Sirius were involved in a game of wizard's chess, with Arthur and Ron looking on. His mom and Molly were chatting in the corner, each knitting what looked to be a pair of booties. Hermione, as always, was in the corner reading a book.

Harry cleared his throat. Everyone looked up and started chattering at once. Lilly and Molly were the first to run over to him.

"A boy?" Lilly gasped, her eyes tearing up. "My little boy has a boy!"

"It's a boy," Harry answered proudly, pulling back the blanket to show off his son. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet James Sirius Potter."

"Good name, little prongs!" Sirius chuckled. "Hmm...so, do we call this one Prongs the third?"

"Ginny called him Jamie," Harry said, smiling at his family.

"Mr. Potter!" Kyra came running down the hall. "Come quickly! Your wife-"

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Harry cried, hugging Jamie close.

"She's fading fast, come quickly," she said.

Harry pushed James into the closest arms, never looking to see whom they belonged to. He ran past the medi-witch into Ginny's room.

"Harry," Ginny said weakly, holding out her hand. Harry ran to her side.

"Gin, love, what's going on?" Harry said. He had never felt so terrified in his life.

"Harry, take care of Jamie," Ginny gasped, squeezing his hand. "I love you so much. You'll be an amazing daddy."

"No!" Harry yelled. "Gin, you can't leave me! I need you!" He spun to the healers and medi-witches working on his wife. "Do something! We're wizards for Merlin's sake!"

"Mr. Potter, we're doing all we can," said the healer. "But there's only so much magic can do..."

Harry fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world. But _**please**_, don't take the girl!"


End file.
